1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a harness slack take-up structure applicable to a steering gear having a telescopic mechanism to move a steering shaft back and forth.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a vehicle provided with a steering gear having a telescopic mechanism that moves a steering shaft back and forth to adjust the position of a steering wheel. In such a steering gear, slack is provided for a harness that is connected to an electrical section of the steering wheel and is forwardly extended along the steering shaft The slack is taken up when the steering wheel is moved back and forth, so that the back-and-forth motion of the steering wheel may not affect the electrical parts to which the harness is connected.
To accommodate the slack of the harness, a case is arranged adjacent to a steering column in which the steering shaft is rotatable. The slack of the harness in the case is looped
To prevent entanglement in the case, the harness must be a flat harness having a self-restoration capability. When the steering-wheel is moved forward to push the harness into the case, the diameter of the looped slack of the harness in the case enlarges to take up the pushed part of the harness. When the steering wheel is moved backward, the restoration force of the harness automatically sends the harness out of the case.
According to the related art mentioned above, a part of the harness must be looped to form a looped slack that is stored in the case. Relying on the natural take-up motion of the slack of the harness, the steering column is moved back and forth. To secure a smooth movement of the slack of the harness, the case must be large, but a large case narrows the space around the steering column.